


when in doubt; blame Sera.

by AzzerThePirate



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artex loves his giant boyf, Bull loves his tiny person, M/M, it truly is, it's small and a mess (just like Artex), just.... ridiculous, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzerThePirate/pseuds/AzzerThePirate
Summary: Artex is sick. It's Sera's fault (mostly). Bull is amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY COW WHAT IS THIS!? this is the first thing i have finished in like a year. It's self-indulgent trash but i wanted to write it. It's also got a fancy modern au because u know... only the best and fanciest for my boys.
> 
> It's also painfully small maybe i'll write a longer fic later on but for now have this mess. Editing is also minor so all mistakes are mine and i am proud of them. 
> 
> warnings for tissue sacrifices i guess??????????

Artex sniffed, rubbed at his eyes and burrowed deeper into the blanket cocoon he had made for himself on the couch. He looked forlornly at the TV remote sitting innocently on the coffee table in front of him that was surrounded by used tissues. He cocked his head slightly; for one delirious moment it looked like the tissues were going to sacrifice the remote to the tissue gods. _Maybe if I pray or chant with them, they’ll cure me_. He blinked, then shook his head, Artex knew that going to Sera’s while she had the flu was going to come back and bite him the ass. 

He doesn’t remember closing his eyes nor does he feel particularly rested, but he knows he was asleep, at least for a little while because when he opens them, The Iron Bull is sitting in front of him and the room is faintly lit thanks to the lamp in the corner. The TV is (blessedly) off and Bull has a small smile on his face. He leans over and rests a large hand on Artex’ forehead which results in a faint frown crossing his brow 

“Caught Sera’s cold, huh?” Bull asks after a minute of silence which makes Artex give a rueful grin.

“Less ‘caught’ more ‘it slammed into my face and didn’t even have the common decency to say sorry’” Artex croaked before coughing harshly. Bull rumbles out an indiscernible sound and gets up to grab him a bottle of water from the fridge. After handing it to Artex, Bull takes a seat again and silently urges Artex to drink. When he stops drinking, Artex looks around; “You tidied?” He asks, blearily blinking around the room before stopping and looking at his one-eyed partner. 

“You made a mess. I can only assume you were trying to reach the bin that was next to the table and not the table itself?” Bull grinned; a crooked one that usually never failed to get Artex’ blood pumping, right now, however, all it did was make him sneeze. Artex blew his nose and then cleared his throat. 

“I’m sick, Bull.” He points at Bull with the water bottle “I’m sick and you’re _mocking me_. You should be taking care of me.” Artex puts his head back down on the pillow and pulls his blanket over his head. Bull chuckles and pulls the blanket back down. 

“ This is your own fault. I warned you not to go but you said you knew what you were doing.” Bull got up and moved to go put his shoes away brushing a gentle hand over Artex’ head as he passed. Artex gave a low murmur of approval before turning around and facing him. 

“She was sick and wanting soup. Did you really want me to ignore my _best friends_ call for help? Or worse yet _Sera’s_ call for help? If I ignored her; she’d just come back and prank me terribly later and if she pranks _me_ , she pranks _you_.” He huffs and flops back into the blanket cocoon. 

“Poor baby” Bull croons taking a seat onto the couch. He reaches over and pulls Artex (blanket pile and all) onto his lap, stroking his hair, he helps Artex rearrange himself into a more comfortable position. “Sleep. I’ll take care of you” He places a hand on the back of Artex’ neck; who smiles, closes his eyes and feels his heart fit to burst as he falls into a peaceful and restful slumber.


End file.
